


A Brother's Love

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, Teddy Bears, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam longs for a teddy bear.





	A Brother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Supernatural, weechesters, Sammy has a yellow teddy bear.

A Brother’s Love

Sam eyed his teddy bear as he sat on his bed watching cartoons. At ten, he knew he was too old for it, but he just couldn’t let it go. He loved the darn thing. It had kept him safe through many sleepless nights in different fleabag motels. It was a source of comfort when he had to stay by himself at times if their father hadn’t come back and Dean had to go out in search of him. He would always lay awake at night clutching the bear to his chest, wondering if he would ever see his family again. 

Their life hadn’t been an easy one, but it was all he had known. He knew he was different from other kids. He didn’t live in a house or an apartment, but in the backseat of the Impala, he and his family lived out of a motel or squatted in abandoned buildings when they didn’t have enough money to pay for a motel room. He could never bring friends over, no matter where they were staying. He never knew what mood their father would be in and he could never take the chance of angering his father by bringing a stranger by. He could go to school and he was allowed to go to the library, if Dean would walk him there. Most of the time Dean indulged him. He knew his older brother hated to go. The library was boring for Dean, but for him, it was a source of escape. He could pick up a book and submerge himself in different worlds, different lives where he was normal and his family was whole. 

Two days ago their father had gone out on a hunt and hadn’t been back. That had been Thursday and neither he nor Dean had thought much about it, at first. It wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before, and most likely, it would happen again. He sat on the bed he shared with Dean, watching as his brother poured cereal and milk into two bowls and brought one over to him. 

“Here,” Dean said as he held the bowl and spoon out to him.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he set down the bear next to him and accepted the bowl. “Dean, do you think Dad will be back soon?”

Dean nodded his head. “Yeah, Sam don’t worry about it.”

Sam nodded his head, but remained silent. 

Dean eyed the bear with a soft mile on his face. He had won the bear for Sam the last time their dad had taken them to a state fair. He couldn’t remember what state they had been in, just that that day he and Sam had been allowed to be kids, not Dad’s little soldiers. They had been allowed to play one game each. Sam had chosen the shooting gallery, wanting to show off his new skills. Sam had aimed and fired, hitting the target two out of the three times. He had clapped Sam on the back at seeing that. “Good job,” he murmured to Sam. 

Their father had just looked on and shook his head. He heard their dad mutter, “You should have been able to hit all of them.” He saw the look of hurt in Sam’s eyes. “Two out of three’s pretty good. Besides, these things are rigged,” he had whispered into Sam’s ear. Sam had turned to him with a sad smile. “Thanks,” Sam had whispered and looked away. He had knocked shoulders with Sam, getting his attention. “What?” he had asked and watched as Sam toed at the dirt. “Wasn’t about showing Dad how good I’ve gotten. I wanted to win one of the teddy bears. Never had one,” Sam had murmured.

“Boys, let’s go get something to eat,” John had said gruffly.

“But, Dean didn’t get his turn. You said one game each,” Sam had pointed out. 

Their father had huffed at them, showing his irritation. “Fine, Dean you choose a game and then join us at the picnic tables. You want a burger?” John had called over his shoulder as he started to walk away, followed by Sam. He heard their father’s gravelly voice telling Sam he would be fine alone.

He turned his attention back to the game and smiled at the attendant working it as he walked over. He placed his money down on the ledge that the guns were attached to. The attendant, an older woman named Doris, walked over and tried to take his money, but he pressed his fingers down on it. “If I hit all three targets, what do I win?” he asked. 

“Anything off the first row,” Doris answered, pointing to rubber ducks and plastic water guns.

He shook his head. “Not good enough,” he responded and started to pull his money back. 

Seeing that she was about to lose out on making some cash, she asked, “What do you want?”

“One of the teddy bears,” Dean answered. He saw the look in her eyes, she was thinking over his deal and then added, “If I hit all three in thirty seconds or less.”

“Deal,” Doris agreed and offered her hand.

He shook her hand and then handed over his money. He picked up the gun, and aimed, waiting for Doris to start the game and time him.

“Go!” Doris called out as she started up the game and watched as he got off all three shots, hitting the targets in twenty seconds. Her mouth fell open and then she threw back her head and laughed. “Well, a deal’s a deal, although I have a feeling you just conned me.”

He chucked at her and then looked at the bears. They were horrible colors, pink, purple, green and yellow, but he had to pick one of them. “That one,” he said as he pointed to the yellow teddy bear. He watched as she pulled it down from its hook and handed it over to him. “Thanks, pleasure doing business with you,” he had said as he took off in the direction of the picnic tables. He saw watching for him and he didn’t miss the huge dimpled smile that appeared on Sam’s face when he handed the bear to him.

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam had breathed out as he clutched the bear to his chest, his food abandoned in favor of the stuffed animal.

He had just shrugged in answer to Sam’s thanks. The bear wasn’t anything special, the fur was coarse and the color wasn’t the most appealing yellow, but the look on Sam’s face was one of pure joy. That had been two years ago and Sam still had the thing.

“What?” Sam asked as he cocked his head and looked up at Dean.

“Why do you still have that?” Dean questioned as he pointed over at the bear.

Sam looked at the bear and smiled. “Because you won it for me,” he responded as he tucked the bear under his arm, turned his attention back to the cartoon he had been watching and lifted a spoonful of cereal to his mouth.

Without a word, Dean turned away from Sam. A wide smile played on his lips as he went over to his now soggy cereal and sat down to eat it. The bear was special to Sam because of him and Sam was special to him. That was all that mattered.


End file.
